utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Utica Arenacross Series (Season 2)
Season Two of the Utica Arenacross Series began March, 2018 in Tuscon, Arizona and concluded in Dead Man's Curve, Australia. Teams and Drivers Changes: * James Silverfox and James Shelly are the only returning drivers from Season 1. Silverfox is the only full-time competitor from Season 1 to return. * Season 4 Utica Rallycross series drivers James Silverfox, Colin Bartell, and Joseph Onesto will attempt the full schedule. Their respected teams down-scaled to Arenacross Series competition following lackluster performances in the higher ranks. * Following William Duncan's retirement, Maverick GP closed their Rallycross operation to field rookie Takato Kitsuta in the Arenacross Series. * Single Guys Racing opens up a development team for co-owner James Shelly. * Rookies Kyle Basaglia, Max Haltmann, Takato Kitsuta, Isaac Redmond, Patrick Smith, and Zack Winkle all make their Arenacross debuts. Schedule Notable Changes The schedule was scaled-back to five events, with only Tuscon and Dead Man's curve returning. The rest of the schedule was populated by former Utica Rallycross Series tracks Nairobi and Laos, and a track that had been putting in series bids since Season 4, Osaka. Nairobi remains unchanged from it's Rallycross layout, but Laos has removed its infamous "Castle-Jump" and installed an easier, faster-paced jump. Once again, the season finale at Dead Man's curve will take place simultaneously with the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier for the Rallycross series, allowing Arenacross drivers who place well enough to qualify for the main event. Race Reports Race 1: Tuscon ' Tuscon Arena Dome returned to the schedule as only one of two returning tracks from Season 1. The Tuscon Arena Dome remained unchanged from Season 1. Former Rallycross driver Colin Bartell was the first to take to the track. Despite his vast experience in the bigger series, being the first car out on a track unfamiliar to him resulted in one oft he slower times of the day. Returning Arenacross competitor James Shelly picked up over a second on his competitor, taking the top spot. James Silverfox, the only driver in the field that had competed at Tuscon in Season 1, struggled like he did the year before, anchoring the field. Takato Kitsuta came close to beating Shelly's time, but the following driver, fellow newcomer Max Haltmann, managed to improve by half a second, taking the lead. The remaining four competitors were unable to crack the podium, handing Max Haltmann his first win in his first career start, mirroring what fellow Canadian Mark Holbert did at Tuscon in Season 1. '''Race 2: Nairobi ' After being dropped from the Utica Rallycross Series schedule for Season 5, Nairobi was relegated to hosting the Aernacross Series, which was making its first international tour. The track itself remained unchanged from the previous year. Kyle Basaglia was the first car on track, but a flip on the second jump made him the sole retirement of the event. James Silverfox was the first car to complete the course, but just as in the Utica Rallycross Series in Season 4, Silverfox struggled, this time hopping the barrier in the off-camber corner. Zack Winkle, the third car up, became the first to complete the course with minimal issue. Joseph Onesto improved on Winkle's time, by getting a 42.041, but Max Haltmann, the Tuscon winner and fifth car up, improved three seconds over Onesto to take the lead. The remaining five competitors were unable to surpass Haltmann, handing the businessman not only his second win of the season, but his second in a row and of his career. James shelly, who had finished runner-up to Haltmann at Tuscon, also finished runner-up to Haltmann in Nairobi. Isaac Redmond, the last car on track, finished third. 'Race 3: Laos ' The Laos circuit returned to competition following its removal from the Rallycross tour after Season 3. The difficult "Castle Jump" was removed and replaced with a more straightforward jump. Zack Winkle was the first car on track, setting a fairly slow time. He was surpassed by Max Haltmann, coming off two wins, but starting early on. Haltmann's lead was short-lived, as Kyle Basaglia, despite falling off the dirt chicane, beat Haltmann's time, ending his streak. Isaac Redmond picked up over a second as the next car out. James Silverfox was tracking well, but collided with a wall on the final straight, scoring his second last place finish of the year. Takato Kitsuta, driving for the same team that saw William Duncan win the sole Rallycross event at the circuit, improved almost another second over Redmond, taking the lead. James Shelly, coming off two runner-up finishes, finished third. Patrick Smith, the last car out, finished second on a track that matched his prior racing experience. Colin Bartell and Joseph Onesto, despite being the only two to race here before, finished a humble fifth and sixth. Kitsuta was able to stay on top, winning his first Utica Arenacross Series race. 'Race 4: Osaka ' The Osaka Circuit made its debut in competition after several failed campaigns to get on the Rallycross tour. The track is a fast, short, technical paved circuit with tight needle-threading similar to Stockholm and Lithuania. ' Points leader James Shelly was the first car on track, which proved to be detrimental, as his unfamiliarity with the course resulted in a slow time. Max Haltmann, his championship rival and the second car up, picked up two seconds over Shelly, but the times would continue getting quicker. Isaac Redmond improved a second over Haltmann, followed by Zack Winkle besting Redmond by a second. Joseph Onesto made an error in turn one, Cortez-ing the corner and setting the slowest time of the day. Patrick Smith edged out Winkle for the lead as the next car up, before immediately being topped by James Silverfox, who quickly lost it to Colin Bartell, who had a perfect deflection off the "gate" featured on the second-to-last corner. Laos winner Takato Kitsuta hit a wall during his run, resulting in a handling problem. Kyle Basaglia, the last car up, was unable to beat Bartell, handing Colin Bartell the victory and making him the third driver to win both a Utica Rallycross Series and a Utica Arenacross Series race. '''Race 5: Dead Man's Curve - Short ' The final event of the year took place on the Dead Man's Curve short-course. The event was held simultaneously with the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier, which allows some of the Arenacross competitors a shot at Rallycross competition. James Silverfox was the first of the Arenacross drivers on track, but much like his Rallycross effort the previous year, he struggled with a poor time. Championship hopeful Takato Kitsuta followed, taking the top spot and holding it over title favorite Max Haltmann, who ran a mid-tier time. Following a surprising DNF by the title long-shot Patrick Smith, Joseph Onesto showed his experience and beta Kitsuta's time by nearly two seconds. No other Arenacross driver came close to Onesto's time giving him his first career Arenacross win and giving him the distinction of being one of a select few drivers to win a race in both series. The final two title drivers both struggled on course. Colin Bartell set a slow time and the consistent James Shelly flipped his car on the initial jump, finishing last. Despite Max Haltmann's humble time, it was fourth quickest overall, handing Haltmann the championship and Rookie of the Year honors. It was Haltmann's first championship and the second title for a Canadian driver. Joseph Onesto, Takato Kitsuta, Isaac Redmond, and Max Haltmann all performed well enough to qualify for the Dead Man's Curve main event. The other six competitors failed to qualify. Point Standings Awards Trivia * 50 runs were made this season. * Of those 50 runs, 3 resulted in a DNF, making the finishing percentage 94%. Category:Seasons